


𝗦𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗼 / Eren Jaeger x Reader

by LadyKiari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, F/M, Masturbation, Mayores de edad, Modern Era, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, SATURNO, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiari/pseuds/LadyKiari
Summary: Y / n fue considerada el Saturno del baile por parte de los estudiantes de Marley; ya se que podía ver a simple vista cómo un anillo de luces la rodeaba cuando movía sus caderas.Aunque no muchos pudieron notarlo, él lo hizo y eso fue lo que volvió loco a Eren Jaeger.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	𝗦𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗼 / Eren Jaeger x Reader

Capitulo 1 "Saturno"

POV. Eren Jaeger

Nunca en mi vida me consideré un chico de muchas fiestas, aunque admito de que el poder beber alcohol era algo que hacía con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría admitir, gracias a ello tenía una máxima tolerancia al alcohol, siempre era difícil ponerme borracho o inconsciente.

Para mi cumpleaños #19, mis amigos tuvieron la "gran idea" de realizar una fiesta que jamás olvidaría. Habría mucho alcohol, música y aperitivos; al principio pensé que esta se trataría de una reunión con amigos o algo así, pero me equivoqué.

Cuando llegue al lugar programado me tope con la sorpresa de que habían hecho de mi cumpleaños una excusa para realizar la más grande fiesta; llena de mucha gente, con personas que no conocía. Al entrar todo estaba decorado con luces neón, música movida al tope, gente bailando, saludando y deseándome un feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras esquivaba a todas esas personas conocidas y desconocidas, no me di cuenta que alguien me había tomado el hombro.

"Eren" al voltearme pude ver que se trataba de Mikasa, llevaba un atuendo un tanto versátil, este consistía en un pantalón y un top de color negro.

"Donde están los demás" me acerqué a su oreja para que me escuchara. Rápidamente se hizo para atrás un poco sonrojada, a lo cual la mire un tanto confundido.

"Se encuentran arriba, en el segundo piso" contestó fuertemente para después agarrarme de la muñeca arrastrándome hacia donde estaban los demás.

En el transcurso observé cómo la gente se divertía, eso me hizo sentir un tanto mal, ya que no podía disfrutar ese momento tanto como ellos. Al llegar a la planta alta, mire como los demás estaban sentados en los sillones con forma de L.

"¡Que ya llego el muchacho grande!" Alardeó Connie mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

"Feliz cumpleaños Eren" habló Historia mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un abrazo. Detrás de ella se encontraba Armin que copió su acción.

"Los regalos están en la habitación de al fondo" contesto Jean mientras se acercaba y saludaba.

"Como se les ocurrió invitar a tanta gente" hable mientras tomaba asiento junto a los demás.

"No lo hicimos, solo llegaron" contesto Sasha mientras sostenía un plato con chips.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunte mientras agarraba la cerveza que Connie me dio.

"Si, bueno al parecer se nos fue un poco de las manos a la hora de invitar a la gente" me respondió Armin mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha.

"Y sin contar que tú hermano está aquí también" dijo Jean despreocupado.

"Zeke y el que hace aquí" hablé.

"Bueno parece que se enteró de la fiesta por Reiner" habló Mikasa mientras tomaba asiento.

"Ese idiota" maldecí para después tomar un trago de mi cerveza. "Y donde se encuentra ahora"

"Al parecer está junto con Reiner y otras cuatro personas más, en el piso de abajo. Cerca de la pista de baile." contesto Historia.

Al escuchar eso, me pase una mano por mi pelo y me levante del lugar.

"Eren, a donde vas" oí a Mikasa hablar.

"A saludar a mi hermano mayor" le conteste mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"Eren! Espera!" escuche a Armin llamarme. Rápidamente pude sentir como todos iban detrás de mi.

"Este idiota como se atreve a aparecer así como así" pensé mientras seguía caminando tratando de esquivar a la gente, seguido de los chicos. Cuando pude visualizarlo, me di cuenta que nomas se encontraban Reiner, Pieck, Porco y Yelena. A estos últimos tres los conocía porque Zeke siempre los invitaba a la casa.

Pude ver como Reiner volteo su mirada hacia mi, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran a mas no poder, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

"Oh...Eren!" Escuche a Yelena hablar, esta se acercó hacia donde estaba y me dio un abrazo amistoso.

"Donde está Zeke" hable directamente. A lo que nadie me contesto.

"Esta con Saturno" dijo Yelena después de unos segundos.

"¿Quien?" Le pregunté confundido.

"Ella se refiere a Y/n" contesto Pieck con voz cansada tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco.

"Mira allá están!" Gritó Sasha apuntando a un lugar en específico. Seguí su dedo y en efecto pude observar a Zeke bailando con una chica la cual no podía ver con claridad ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

Por un segundo bloquee todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, sentía como la música lastimaba mis oídos pero no me importaba; solo podía mirar a aquella chica. Hasta puedo decir qué tal vez se trataba de una bruja ya que sin más pude notar como las diferentes luces giraban entorno a ella, como si estas rotarán al mismo tiempo en el que se movía su cadera de manera circular. Y eso se intensificó cuando se giró, pude ver su cara en su máxima expresión, parecía que estaba disfrutando demasiado ese momento.

Así que mientras ella se encontraba alrededor de todas esas personas siendo la estrella, yo me encontraba del otro lado, en un trance del cual no podía escapar.

**Author's Note:**

> Dios nunca creí publicar una historia propia! Me siento emocionada. Espero que les guste este fic de Eren adulto, la verdad es que 7 minutes me dejo mal y como no hay tantas historias de este Eren pues... Pero bueno espero y les guste.


End file.
